


Dance Away With My Heart

by mickey2k14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Harry-centric, One Direction Imagines, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey2k14/pseuds/mickey2k14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a back up dancer for the Where We Are Tour, it's the most magical six months of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Away With My Heart

You fall in love with Harry on the first day.

He's at once everything and nothing like what you expected, funny and caring and such a gentleman you swoon. Not literally, like one of the other dancers, but you wish you had when Harry rushes over to make sure she's okay, stopping practice just for her. It's quite possibly the sweetest thing you've ever seen a celebrity do and it's only the start.

When he's around, he brings water and fruit, reminding everyone they need to keep hydrated and healthy for the tour and you know that already but it's another thing to know that Harry Styles is looking out for you. Something flutters in your chest and maybe it's silly but you can't help smiling for the rest of the day. It makes you happy.

Later, when practice is over and you're an hour away from the start of the first concert, you're all nervous, big bundles of pent up energy and Harry takes one look at you guys and announces an impromptu dance off. You, the dancers, win but you can't stop laughing as he tries to pirouette and leap like a ballerina, only succeeding in splitting his jeans. Later, after you've come off the stage and when you're still basking in the warm feeling of a successful performance, you wonder if he did it on purpose, to calm the room and work off the energy.

All you know is that he lights up the room.

It starts to become an unconscious habit of yours, to look for him before a show, to have that comfort afforded to you and it makes you feel better every time, like a soothing balm applied to your skin. You get so used to it that you don't even notice when you arrive at Florida and it's when they're setting up at the Sun Life stadium that you realise that this is the last time.

You don't know how to feel.

All you know is that you were meant to dance. So you dance. And you'll always remember that night as something to aspire to, to achieve again, because it was the culmination of so much emotion and hard work and you were taken along for the journey.

Maybe one day you'll have something of his you can keep but, for now, this is enough and you hold it close to your heart.


End file.
